Ma chère petite soeur
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Les pensées de Suiseiseki sous forme de lettre, adressée à sa jumelle disparue... Petit OS écrit sur le coup de l'inspiration un jour de grand froid. Allez regarder si ça vous intéresse *clin d'oeil*


**OS Rozen Maiden (pour la forme) par Alienor**

**-ma chère petite sœur**

* * *

**Résumé : **Les pensées de Suiseiseki retracées en une lettre, destinée personnellement à sa jumelle disparue.

**Disclaimer : **Rozen Maiden et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fois-ci je fais preuve de plus d'inventivité en écrivant une histoire qui m'est passée par la tête. En espérant que vous allez aimer.

* * *

Coucou soeurette,

Je me suis dite que t'écrire une petite lettre ne te gênerait pas. Mais en fait, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres passe-temps.

Tu t'étonneras que je sache écrire pour une poupée, mais tu te souviens quand j'ai voulu copier Hina Ichigo le jour où nous avons fait des tas de bêtises ensemble ? Ce jour-là, j'ai bien voulu faire un effort. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé, en plus, avec Kanaria !

Une stupide entrée en matière. Quand je me relis, j'ai honte. Mais je n'ai pas envie de gommer. Ces souvenirs qui me submergent… Je ne veux pas qu'elles s'en aillent, aussi bien les bonnes que les mauvaises.

En fait, si je t'écris une lettre, c'est parce que je voudrais que tu saches que je pense à toi. C'est Shinku qui m'y a fait penser. Je lui ai dit que ça ne servait à rien, mais lorsqu'elle a tourné le dos, j'ai réalisé que finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Tu vois, s'adresser à quelqu'un qui ne pourra plus nous lire, c'est un peu comme écrire à un journal intime –en fouillant dans sa chambre, j'ai vu que Jun en gardait un secrètement. Je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais il doit y en avoir des choses à apprendre, hé, hé-, ça délivre, ça soulage. Et puis, ça nous ouvre les yeux. Je ne te l'ai pas dit du temps où tu es étais encore là, Sôseiseki, mais ce séjour chez l'humain et Nori m'a donné l'impression de mûrir. A cet instant-là, je me suis sentie utile. Véritablement. Et c'est une impression qui s'est écroulée lorsque tu es partie en disant que tu préférais Père à moi.

Je ne suis pas jalouse, juste blessée, encore aujourd'hui. Ma pauvre soeurette, tu t'es laissée manipuler, et tu n'as pas vu le coup venir. Le coup qui t'a fait perdre la rosa mystica.

Misérable Suigintô ! ai-je envie de hurler. C'est ça que j'ai voulu crier à la face du monde lorsque je t'ai perdue, lorsqu'elle t'a détruite. Mais maintenant que j'y songe, je me rends compte que Suigintô était autant une victime que nous deux, que toutes les poupées Rozen Maiden. Je l'ai bien vu, lors du grand combat, avec ce regard si fervent à l'idée qu'elle puisse retrouver Père... Un mensonge tout ça.

Oh, j'oubliais, tu n'y as participé qu'inconsciemment ! J'ai été heureuse que tu ne sois pas là à ce moment-là. C'a été terrible tu sais…

Et puis, cela nous a aussi valu de perdre Hina Ichigo. Sa rosa mystica est partie on ne sait où, elle ne reviendra pas, comme la tienne.

Elle me manque, Hina Ichigo, tout comme toi. Je me souviens de toutes les merveilleuses journées qu'on passait ensemble, les fois où on s'est bagarrées, et surtout le moment où je lui avais piqué sa fraise. C'était avant que tu ne nous rejoignes après le problème du grand-père. Suite à cet incident s'est enchaînée une guerre dans les escaliers ! A la fin, Nori n'était pas très contente. Je t'expliquerai cela plus tard…

Aujourd'hui, on vit toujours chez le minus humain, mais c'est beaucoup moins joyeux qu'avant. Il y avait plus d'ambiance en compagnie de vous deux, Hina et toi, je veux dire. J'ai le cœur brisé par tous ces sacrifices.

Et puis, l'heure du grand sommeil approche, je le sais. Mes articulations sont moins fluides. Cette époque sera bientôt révolue pour nous. Shinku dit qu'elle va essayer d'expliquer à Jun qu'on disparaîtra de son quotidien, bientôt. Et ensuite, nos mallettes nous attendront… Nous retournerons à l'état de marionnettes, à la merci de toutes sortes d'intempéries et d'évènements. Et peut-être va-t-il falloir attendre des siècles avant le prochain réveil… Je redoute ce moment - ce moment qui nous fera découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

J'ai peur de l'inconnu, Sôseiseki. J'ai peur du futur. Il y a des moments, je voudrais être un humain, moi aussi, comme Jun, comme Nori, comme Tomoé, comme le grand-père, comme la médium de Kanaria. Je voudrais vieillir, moi aussi, et aller à la rencontre de la mort. C'est horrible de penser que nous ne mourrons jamais, même si nous étions hors-jeu du jeu d'Alice. Mais je le dis sincèrement, et toi, au moins, tu peux me comprendre. Tu as toujours su me comprendre. C'était ce que j'admirais chez toi. Et c'est ce que j'admire toujours en toi.

Tu sais quoi ? Je vais mettre cette lettre dans ta mallette, afin d'être sûre qu'elle sera près de toi, coûte que coûte. Là-dedans, je te dis tout, car tu es ma seule confidente.

Je me répète, vraiment. Mais il faut que j'arrête d'écrire. Il y a une nouvelle dispute en vue dans le couloir entre Jun et Shinku. J'adore les disputes, ça promet toujours de bonnes bagarres après ! Là non plus, je ne perds pas mes habitudes.

Je t'aime, petite sœur chérie, pour toujours. L'amour est immortel.

_Tu es ma joie ?_ **(1)**

Ta jumelle préférée, Suiseiseki.

* * *

Voilà, OS fait un jour où il neigeait dehors, sur un coup de tête. J'espère que ça a plu.

**(1)** Cette formule est tirée d'une lettre de Victor Hugo à sa femme, qui était publiée dans mon cahier de français. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aime cette phrase qui clôt la lettre. Sûrement à cause de sa tonalité étrange, en fait.


End file.
